ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Power
}} Golden Power (sometimes referred to as Light) is an elemental essence in Ninjago. It is the most powerful combination of the four main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice), and the true form of Creation, originating from the Dragons of the First Realm. It is also one of the two strongest powers in Ninjago, generally associated with the color gold and being the opposite of Darkness. In "The Green Ninja," the potential to wield Golden Power was revealed to reside in Lloyd by the Golden Weapons, marking him as the one to ascend as the Green Ninja. Lloyd eventually unlocked the full potential of the Golden Power during his first battle with the Overlord, using it to defeat the dark villain and destroy his Dark Matter. Following his recovery during the Nindroid conflict, the Overlord began planning to steal Lloyd's Golden Power for himself, in order to restore his physical body and become the Golden Master in order to destroy Ninjago. Lloyd then decides to divide the Golden Power with his fellow Ninja, returning to them their respective Elemental Powers. With the Golden Master defeated at this time, no living being wields the Golden Power in its strongest form anymore. The only currently known existence of Golden Power is in the Golden Armor, which was hidden by Cyrus Borg until it was melted down and turned back into the Golden Weapons. Following the battle with the Oni, the weapons lose their power, presumably meaning Golden Power no longer exists in Ninjago. Users' Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The user is virtually omnipotent (unlimited in power, unless part of the power is taken from them, in which they have a limited amount of power left), like when the First Spinjitzu Master used this elemental power to create Ninjago (using the main elements that make it up). Another example is when the Overlord became the Golden Master, he wanted to use this elemental power to destroy all of Ninjago. The user does not need materials around them to create objects using Creation. Unlike Creation, the Golden Power can be used for offensive energy attacks, and its "constructs" can be mostly made of energy rather than matter. The user is able to use the five main elements that comprise it (including Energy). **'Power Granting' - The user can give the elemental powers of the four main elements to other people (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Power Restoration' - The user is able to restore the power of others (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Power' Enhancement - The user can increase their power thousandfold. **'Power Removing' - The user can remove an Elemental Master's powers. **'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can create, shape, and manipulate the basic elements of nature (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). Capabilities may including moving, altering, and mixing existing elements. The user has control over four other elements—Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. He can use them as vividly as the specific master of those elements can but has full control over them. ***'Elemental Blasts' - Users of this element can fire blasts of the main five elements with the Golden Power, usually as offense. ***'Elemental Shield' - The user can create a Golden Power Elemental Shield. **'Telekinesis' - The user can influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter (because it is comprised of the elements that Golden Power controls) from great distances, usually to attack or defend against an adversary. **'Ergokinesis' - The user can manipulate a stronger form of Energy, usually to attack an adversary (the Golden Master can generate powerful beams composed of gold colored energy). **'Meta-Matter Manipulation' - The user wields a stronger form of Creation (even stronger than the Tornado of Creation), usually to attack or to defend against an adversary. ***'Omnifabrication' - The user can create, reshape, and move objects or matter to create anything they want/need. ***'Materialization' - The user can create organic and inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. ****'Remote Materialization' - The user can create and reshape all kind of things in distant and far off places without the user even being present. **'Spinjitzu and Airjitzu' - The user can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Anyone can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu with immense skill, but the user can do Golden Power Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. It possible the user can do Forbidden Spinjitzu **'Golden influence' - The user can send golden waves to weaken enemies. **'Golden Ray/Golden Beam/Golden Blast'- The user can shoot a blast/ray of Golden Power/energy from his hand. The user can make a beam of Golden Power with two hands which is a more powerful version of the ray. This move is usually done with two hands as it requires more energy. **'Golden Shield/Golden Dome/Golden Field'- The user can make or encase himself in a Golden Power shield/dome/field. **'Creating Realms and '''Powerful Artifacts' - The user can create his own Realms and create powerful artifacts, like the Realm Crystal. **'''Dimension Travel: The user can travel to another realm with this power as when the First Spinjitzu master did to create Ninjago **'Elemental Dragon' - The user can create an Elemental Golden Dragon. **'Martial Arts Creation'- the user can create their own martial arts as when the First Spinjitzu Master creates the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu Abilities through the Mega Weapon: *'Wish Granting '- As demonstrated by Garmadon using the Mega Weapon, the user has the ability to grant himself wishes, as long as they don't destroy anything. **'Time Travel' - As demonstrated by Garmadon using the Mega Weapon in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time," the user has the ability to travel through time. **'Duplication'- As demonstrated by Garmadon using the Mega Weapon in "Double Trouble" creating the Bizarro Ninja, the use has the ability to to create duplicates. Notable Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) *The Overlord (As the Golden Master; Formerly) Objects *Golden Armor *Golden Weapons Creatures *Golden Dragon Briefly in the Digiverse *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane Trivia *Since the element co-operates with the main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) of Ninjago, it is possible the element also co-operates with the secondary elements; in Lloyd's first battle with the Overlord, he was able to alter his appearance and fly in the air, as per the elements Form and Gravity. *Lloyd is a unique case of any user of Golden Power. **The Master of Energy is supposed to unlock this Element and become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master (which he did), and stay at that strength until death. But Lloyd lost his Golden Power to the Overlord, and gave the remaining of it (the elemental part of it) to the other Ninja, leaving him with just the Element of Energy. Now, he is in a weakened state but is still stronger than all of the Ninja. **Since Lloyd gave out the rest of his Golden Power to the Ninja, he became a bit of a "source" of their Elemental Power. This meant that if his power ever got disrupted, their powers would too. ***This is no longer true in Season 8, as due to the passage of time, the Ninjas' powers became stronger and independent from Lloyd. *The Golden Master may have been using a corrupted version of Golden Power, since he was the embodiment of evil (and thus Darkness), but had been resurrected using Golden Power (possibly combining the two). *The Golden Power's draconic manifestation, the Golden Dragon, is far larger than any of the other Elemental Dragons in size. This could relate to the magnitude of the element's power level. *Although it is occasionally referred to as "light" and the thematic opposite to Darkness, it is distinct from actual Light. *Since Lloyd regained his power of Energy in Season 9. It it unknown at this point if Lloyd is ever going to regain his Golden Power other than the ninja since their power is already independent. *In "Enter the Digiverse," the four original Ninja briefly experienced Golden Power. *Creation/Golden Power can be attributed to destroying all of the remaining Oni who invaded Ninjago. *It has not yet been revealed what abilities the Golden Power has.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1171475327983292417 Gallery Redo2620.jpg|Lloyd using his Golden Power to summon the Golden Dragon. Golden Techno Kai.PNG|Kai using the Golden Power GoldJay.png|Jay using the Golden Power Unleash the Golden Dragon.png Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png IMG_1312.PNG|Zane using Golden Power. Golden cole.png|Cole using Golden Power References Category:Elements Category:Golden Power Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Energy Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Rebooted Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Elemental Essences Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Lloyd's Abilities Category:2015 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018